


Only I

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "This is a me thing-"Another? You have had a lot of those lately. I don't like them."Well, I need a job. To make money. Pay bills. Buy food." Eddie rambled on, picking at he skin around his nails. "It is just another interview."Work means you will not be around.





	Only I

"So..." Eddie trailed off, squimring in his seat. "This is a me thing-"

 **Another? You have had a lot of those lately. I don't like them.**

"Well, I need a job. To make money. Pay bills. Buy food." Eddie rambled on, picking at he skin around his nails. "It is just another interview." 

**Work means you will not be around.**

"To be fair, V, I never leave. We never leave. I will just be focused on other things. But when I do that we get to keep our home." Eddie's apartment was far from nice, but it was his home. Even Anne had slowly helped him decorate and make it feel more "cozy". 

**You are my home, Eddie.**

"That's pretty sweet." Eddie smirked, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his neck. "I just need you to be silent for fifteen minutes. That's it." 

Venom growled, throaty and deep. He didn't like being told to be silent. **We are a team, Eddie. We are Venom.**

"I know, buddy, I know. I just... need this." Eddie gripped the phone which he held close to his ear. At his last interview he made the mistake of talking to Venom in front of the receptionist. Eddie knew he did not get that job. "If you do it we can go get some good after. Okay?" 

Venom was silent before stubbornly replying. **Fine.**

"Edward Brock?" The woman behind the desk called. 

**Edward.**

"Bite me." Eddie hissed before pulling his phone away and slipping it into his pocket. "Hey, hi. That's me." He extended a hand. "Eddie."

The woman looked at him before nodding. "Right this way." She stepped around the desk and walked down a hallway, not bothering to look behind to make sure Eddie followed. In her hands were samples of Eddie's writing along with his history of writing for different places. She tapped on a door and pushed it open. "He's here."

 **I do not like this.**

Eddie shook his head, attempting to ignore Venom. It was rare Venom liked anyone who wasn't Anne or Dan. The people Eddie had interviewed with were definitely on his bad side. Venom did not understand why they weren't fighting to hire Eddie and call him their own. Eddie knew why. His past in journalism is extensive and sucessful, there were several highs but also many lows. Apparently bosses found the lows much more intriguing. 

Eddie pushed past the woman, offering her a smile that she turned down. She closed the door behind him which left Eddie alone with his new boss. Hopefully. Eric James. He was one of the most famous writers in the area and now owned his father's paper and website. Getting the job would give Eddie the leverage to clear his name and get rid of the horrid past that followed him around.

"Eddie Brock." Eric said, crossing his legs. "Known for activist journalism and giving the underdogs a voice." 

"Yeah... that's me." Eddie forced a laugh. "I know what it's like to be an underdog. It's only fair that I help them out. Give them a platform when no one else does."

"Hero." 

Venom's laugh filled Eddie's head. Eddie dug his nails into his palms in order to silently shut Venom up. 

**Give me a break. We are not a hero.**

"Not a hero. No... I just... I have this place where I can speak and I am heard. Other's deserve that chance, especially when their stories are one's that need to be heard." 

Eric chuckled. "Was your story one that deserved to be heard?"

"Um... excuse me?" Eddie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Climbing into a lobster tank. Breaking into your last job. A high speed chace." Eric smirked. "Extensice track record, hm?" 

Eddie nodded. "I am better now." **You were not sick.** "It took time, but I am better. Only up from here." He forced out a laugh. 

"Well... that track record caught my eye. So I dug a little deeper. You were very popular earlier this year-" Eric tilted his head to the side. "And then you acted rude and unprofessional with one of the smartest, strongest men of our time."

"He was not giving me answers." Eddie struggled to stay professional. "The people he was harming were the one's that needed to have their stories told. We all know his story. Rich. Smart. Talented. Supported. Powerful. But what did he do with that power?"

"Get you fired."

Eddie tensed, staring at Eric. He could feel Venom moving around his body, wrapping around his insides in order to comfort him. It helped, too, his heart rate decreased. "What?" 

"You are an idiot, Eddie. You have this martyr complex. "Giving people voices." Shut up. Journalism isn't about the underdogs. It is about the facts and what is popular." Eric leaned forward. "I do not want you in my company."

Venom growled, his presence going from comforting to angry. Eddie felt hot all over, like his blood was boilung. **He does not know what he is doing. Idoit. Humans are stupid.**

"But..." Eddie took a deep breath, ignoring Venom. "I have changed. It has almost been a year. Things... are different now. I will be respectful. I want to represent this company. Show them how good we are. Only put out my best work-"

"No." Eric replied. "You are a loser, Eddie. A failure. You ruined yourself with that little stunt-"

Venom was boiling under his skin, itching to climb out. **He cannot say that.** Venom shouted. 

"Sir-" The words stung, but Eddie needed this job. He needed to be able to come back. Rebuild his name. Show the world that he isn't a monumental fuck up. 

"Give it up, Eddie. You are ruined." Eric stood up. "Now please, leave my office-"

"Mr. James." 

"I was never going to hire you." Eric chuckled to himself. "But as soon as I heard you had the balls to interview here I had to let you in. I needed to figure something out."

"What?" Eddie whispered, ducking his head in shame. Loser. Failure. Idiot. He was right. The interview he did didn't give anyone a voice. It only got him fired and ruined his name in the journalism community.

"If you were talented-" Eric leaned against his desk. "Or cocky?" 

**Eddie.**

"Neither." Eddie replied. "I just wanted the truth." 

Eric smirked. "Let me give you a tip then. Take this as a learning experience. Losers like you cannot make it in this world. Accept it now. Stop trying, Eddie." He leaned forward. "You will never be sucessful. Not again." 

Without warning, black ribbons began to twist around his arms and legs, wrapping tightly around him. Eddie was lifted up before disappearing, Venom standing tall before Eric. He towered over him, his body forming over Eddie's completely.

 **Eddie is not a loser.** Venom growled. **We are not a loser. We are more powerful than you ever could be.**

"I-"

 **Shut up. Listen.** Venom leaned over the desk. **You are small. Weak. I could crush you easily.**

"Please-" Eric whispered, his body shaking. "I-"

 **You are cocky. And foolish.** His mouth opened wide, his tongue gliding across Eric's face. **Mmm.** He straightened up, his body towering over Eric once more. **You taste good.**

"I have a family!" Eric sobbed. 

Venom tilted his head to the side. **That is a shame. We are very hungry.** Venom picked up the desk and threw it against the wall, backing Eric up against the wall. 

Eric closed his eyes, dropping to his knees. "I'm sorry-" 

"Venom." Eddie whispered. Defeated. "Let him go."

 **Eddie. He is bad.**

"He isn't worth it.

Venom stopped for a moment, contemplating, before backing away and slipping beneath Eddie's skin once again. Without a word, Eddie walked out of the room and towards the front doors. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, keeping his head low. 

**I know what you are thinking.**

"I know you do."

 **He is not right. You are not a failure.**

Eddie chuckled, softly. "But I am a loser, even you say so." 

**Don't mean it in a bad way.** Venom whispered, strings of black sliding down Eddie's hand. A hand around the same size as his formed, wrapping his fingers around Eddie's. **My loser.**

"How sweet." Eddie muttered. "I am so lucky, aren't I?" 

**Yes.** Venom purred, tightening his grip around Eddie. **Only I can call you that.**


End file.
